


Hoarder of Erebor

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Crack, Gen, completely crack, hoarders are everywhere- including Middle Earth!, those kinds of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Bilbo finds out what the treasure hoard of Erebor really is.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Hoarder of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Just little old me venting about panic buys that hurt other people who didn't get to the stores in time.  
> Ink...

Bilbo panted softly as he climbed up and down the stairs of Erebor. Looking around carefully, he swallowed back his nervousness and tried to stay calm. “Hello?" His whisper possibly reached the end of the eerily long corridor. Swallowing, he tried for a smile. "Naw. There's nobody home.” Sniffing slightly, he peeked around the corner for his first glance at the treasure hoard of Erebor.

Jaw dropping as he registered what he was seeing, Bilbo straightened in shock as he stepped further into the massive hall filled with rolls and rolls of toilet paper. He stared at the snoozing dragon beneath it. “So Smaug and Thror were  _ those _ kinds of people…toilet paper hoarders. Huh.” He glowered at the dragon. "Rude gits."


End file.
